


Secrets and Lies

by Yamx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're keeping something from him, and it's driving him wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dshael](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dshael).



> Written for Dshael, who bid on me in the Support Stacie Auction. 300 words exactly. Prompt: secrets.

** Secrets and Lies **

"Just tell me what you're hidin'."

"Hiding?" Rose's innocent expression isn't convincing.

"Nothing." Jack's is much better, but still easy to see through if you know the lad.

"Been actin' weird since we left 1911 – sneaking 'round, whispering. Just tell me. Promise I won't yell."

The disbelieving stares they give him are entirely sincere.

"Much. Won't yell much."

They exchange a glance and shrug.

"Fine. Find out meself. Don't think I won't."

*****

  


Every time the Doctor tries to follow them, he turns a corner and finds himself in the kitchen or the library or some other place not supposed to be there.

Well, if the TARDIS is helping them, whatever it is can't be too dangerous. Probably.

He could force the issue. Make a scene. But that'd be too domestic.

He could peek into their minds, just quickly during a kiss. But the mere though of betraying their trust makes him sick.

So he waits. He'll find out.

*****

  


Maybe it's because he stopped looking that the TARDIS lets down her guard. One day he walks in on them.

They stare at him, Rose's mouth opening and closing, Jack's face frozen in a too-bright grin.

He bites back laughter and scowls. "So this is what you apes have been keeping from me. On my own TARDIS."

Jack steps between him and Rose. "We didn't think-"

"Obviously not! Don't you understand the risks? What if your little secret's causally linked to a fixed point?"

Rose looks confused. Jack blanches. "Oh god. I didn't even… Is it?"

He quickly scans the timelines. "Nah. 'S fine. But why didn't you just ask?"

Rose looks at him through her lashes. "Thought you'd say no."

"Do I _ever_ say no to you without a good reason?"

Rose looks guilty, Jack ashamed.

The cat seems perfectly relaxed.

The End

  



End file.
